


How To Piss Off Your Wife, Hermione

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has to learn not to piss off Hermione.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Piss Off Your Wife, Hermione

"Didn't you see the 'PRIVATE. KEEP OUT' sticker on it?!"

"Yeah, but since I'm your husband; I didn't think it meant that _I_ couldn't read your bloody diary!"

"Well, it _did_ Ronald!" Hermione shouted back, angrily throwing various ingredients into a big pot.

"Aren't you a little too old to have a diary, anyway?" Ron asked, settling down into a chair.

Hermione glared at him, saying nothing.

"Oh, giving me the silent treatment." He growled, rolling his eyes. "I _see_." He clicked his tongue. "So…um…when did you…"

"Stop!" Hermione turned, threatening him with a large wooden spoon, "Just stop right there Ron! I don't want to discuss _anything_ that's in my diary! Clear?"

"Clear." He smiled, signing the 'okay' gesture. He clicked his tongue again. "So how times have you dreamt about me fucking you in your office, darling?"

"RONALD!!!!!" 

Ron landed flat on his back when Hermione sent a flood of food right at him.

"This…"Ron spit out a piece of tomato, "seems familiar…"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
